


Alice in Technicolor

by ExhoLox



Series: I Likeda DreamSMP :DDD [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, DreamSMP - Freeform, Family Dynamics, Fantasy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kind of??? It'll make sense as I go along, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot-centric, inspired by WandaVision, unreality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExhoLox/pseuds/ExhoLox
Summary: He instantly reached towards his head, but when he pulled his hand back there was no blood. In fact, besides the slight headache, he felt completely fine. He had no bruises, no broken bones, nothing to show that he was beaten to death.Something was wrong.---A WandaVision inspired AU where Tommy dies and gets sent to a world where everything is perfect! Or is it?
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, Philza & TommyInnit, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit & Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: I Likeda DreamSMP :DDD [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103927
Comments: 17
Kudos: 99





	1. Your Brand New Family

**Author's Note:**

> If Unreality is something that bothers/triggers you I recommend not reading this story. It has some themes of Unreality that may make some of you uncomfortable. Stay safe.  
> Brief mention of violence at the start, it's talks about Tommy's third death.

Tommy woke up feeling more well rested than ever, but his head was killing him. It was like someone had gone in and started mashing his brain around. After what seemed like hours he managed to get his eyes, but the sight in front of his was unfamiliar. The walls were light blue, there was a big window, but something about it was  _ off. _

It all came rushing back to him; being stuck with Dream, calling for Sam to let him out, Dream  _ murdering  _ him.

He felt his head to check his injuries, but when he pulled his hand back there was no blood. In fact, besides the slight headache, he felt completely fine. He had no bruises, no broken bones, nothing to show that he was  _ beaten _ to death.

Something was wrong. 

‘Am I dead? Tommy questioned. When Wilbur was talking about the space opening up for him in the afterlife was this what he meant? Was this where he was going to spend the rest of his life? Did he even have a life anymore since he was dea-

“Tommy?” Speak of the devil and he shall appear. He heard his brother’s voice from outside his room, “You up yet?”

Wilbur opened the door and smiled at the sight of Tommy, “You’re awake! Oh jeez, if you didn’t wake up soon I’m pretty sure Sam would have died from guilt and- Tommy?”

Tommy’s face fell and he paled, “You’re supposed to be dead, Wilbur. I-I-I’m supposed to be dead!” He clutched his head, “What the hell is going on here?”

Wilbur stepped closer caustionly, “Tommy, calm down. I’m sure it was a bad dream or something. Tommy you need to be calm, alright.”

Tommy didn’t hear a word the other man was saying. Wilbur was  _ dead.  _ Tommy was supposed to be  _ dead.  _ Didn’t Wilbur remember? Why was Wilbur pretending everything was fine and-

“Techno can you get Phil or someone?” Wilbur called out, “I think there’s something wrong with Tommy!”

“There’s nothing wrong with me!” Tommy scrambled desperately, “Why are you pretending everything’s normal! You’re supposed to be dead! You blew up L’Manberg and you died! I’m supposed to be dead!”

Wilbur’s face went blank, “Tommy I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Wilbur yes you do-”

“No!” Wilbur screamed, but he looked scared, “You’re acting like a scared little kid, Tommy! I’ll talk to you when you stop acting like a ridiculous brat!” He went back out in the hall and Tommy could hear him telling Phil and Techno to leave them both alone.

Tommy felt like his head was going fuzzy. Not only was Wilbur here, but so was Phil and Techno? Were they dead as well? How long was he in the prison for? Why was the afterlife so weird? What in the world was going on?

\---

“Don’t talk to Tommy, he’s being a brat,” Wilbur said as he walked down the stairs angrily, “Ender, he’s so annoying.” 

Techno took note of Wilbur’s angry expression, but went back to reading his book. It was probably just another petty argument those two had gotten into and would then forget about.

Phil, however, was curious, “What happened, mate?”

Wilbur sat at the table and huffed, “He’s not making any sense.”

Phil looked like he wanted to say something else, but he didn’t, “I’ll see if I can talk to him later. Don’t stress yourself about it.” 

“He’s probably just a bit shaken up after yesterday,” Techno commented, “Wouldn’t blame the kid if he was a bit jumpy.”

Wilbur sunk back into his chair, “That doesn’t explain the things he was saying, though! He was going on about how him and I were supposed to be dead.””

“Bad nightmare?” Techno proposed.

“Both of us know that’s not how Tommy reacts to nightmares,” Wilbur snapped back before taking a deep breath, “Sorry I’m being rude. I just don’t understand that kid sometimes y’know?”

“It’s fine, mate,” Phil reassured, “Like I said, I’ll speak to Tommy later and then we’ll sort it out, okay?” He turned back to Techno as he remembered something, “Oh, can you go tell Sam that Tommy’s alright? I know he’s been stressing out about it.”

Techno nodded as he went to put the book back on the shelf, “Will do.”

\---

The walk to Sam’s house was short, but it allowed Techno some time to mull over what had happened that morning. He and Phil heard some arguing from Tommy and Wilbur right after Wilbur went to check on him. It wasn’t strange for those two to go neck and neck like that, but Techno and Phil never saw one of them get that pissed after an argument.

He couldn’t lie that he was slightly concerned, even if it was just a jumpy reaction after what happened yesterday it was still out of character for Tommy. After the tnt went off next to Tommy he could tell the boy was a bit shaken up, but when he went to bed he seemed perfectly fine. His best guess was a nightmare that somehow involved him and Wilbur dying.

Sooner than he expected he was at Sam house. It was an impressive thing, being carved into the side of the mountain with a nice garden in the front.

“Techno!” He heard someone call, “What are you doing out here?”

He turned to see the centaur trotting up to him with a bundle of wires in his hand. There were some slight bruises on his face and one of his legs was limping a bit, but he was mostly fine. 

Techno waved, “Hey, man. Phil just wanted you to know that Tommy’s doing mostly okay. No burns, bruises, or anything like that.”

Sam’s smile dropped a bit, “You sure? He was awfully close to that TNT. I took the brunt of it but his ears might have been damaged.”

“Wilbur went to check up on him and didn’t mention any hearing problems so it’s safe to say Tommy’s alright,” Techno then pointed to Sam’s wires, “Is there an emergency or something? I thought you said you were taking the day off.”

Sam chuckled, “I wish. Something went wrong with the irrigation system at Tubbo’s place so I gotta go fix that up. Should only take an hour or two so I’ll have the rest of my day to myself.”

Techno, “Good for you, well, I’ll see you around for me. And hey, make sure to spread the news to anyone who was there, alright?”

Sam gave a thumbs up, “Will do!”

\---

Phil gave a hesitant knock on Tommy’s door, “Hey Tommy, I know it’s a bit late but we still got breakfast downstairs. Don’t want you going hungry.”

There was silence on the other end.

“Tommy? Tommy can you hear me?” He knocked again, “I know you had an argument with Wilbur and all, but can you atleast come down for breakfast.”

Still no response.

By this time Phil was starting to get worried, “Tommy, I’m coming in. You’re starting to worry me.”

He opened the door but was met by a loud thud. It was blocked off. Did Tommy  _ barricade  _ the door?

“Don’t come in! I don’t want to talk to any of you right now!” Tommy finally screamed, “Just leave me alone! All of you leave me alone! Stop pretending like you care!”

Phil stepped back from the door, “Tommy how bad was the argument-”

“I said leave me alone!” There was a thud from inside the room, like Tommy had thrown something at him.

Phil was starting to get worried. It wasn’t uncommon for one of his boys to want to have alone time after an argument. Techno would read or spar to cool, Wilbur would practice his guitar or go hang out with Niki, Eret, or Jack, and Tommy would usually rant to Tubbo or him. But, he never had any of them go so far as to barricade themselves in their room. He wasn’t afraid to admit that Wilbur was probably being too hard on him from the little he knew, but Tommy never got caught up in his emotions like this. Unless he greatly misunderstood who his youngest son was.

“Tommy please just talk to me. Just let me know how I can help, son,” Phil pleaded, “Getting stuck in your head like this isn’t a good thing, I mean, barricading the door? Tommy that’s a bit too extreme.”

There was no answer and Phil groaned, “I’ll try again later, if you decide to come out I’ll be downstairs, okay bud?”

Silence greeted him and Phil walked down the stairs.

How in the Nether was he supposed to deal with this?


	2. Looking Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TWs: Again, Derealization. More of the "this world isn't real stuff" that will be present going forward.

When Tommy opened his eyes again streaks of golden light were entering his room. The entire room seemed to be blessed with honey orange hue. Like someone poured a bunch of lava outside of his window and it was being reflected into his room-

The cell looked like that. 

The lava would bathe the room in a hellish orange. The few times Tommy dared to look at Dream during that time the older man would look like a  _ demon _ . Like he was made from hellfire.

He supposed it made sense. Ever since the L’Manburg war Dream hung over him like the devil on his shoulder. He didn’t realize until he was exiled that he was the devil on everyone else’s shoulder as well. 

And now because of him he was stuck in some kind of personal Hell where everything was  _ wrong.  _ Phil was his dad all of sudden, Wilbur acted like nothing in the past  _ months  _ had happened, and Ender knows what else was wrong and terrible.

He needed to find Tubbo.

Tubbo was a constant. Tubbo changed and did things Tommy never expected him to do at times, but the one thing he knew is that he could depend on was Tubbo being there.

\---

When Techno got back to the house it was surprisingly empty. It seemed like Wilbur had long gone off to blow off some steam, probably went to go rant to Niki or Jack, and Phil left a note on the dinner table.

‘Will be back later today. Promised Eret and Hannah I would go help with the garden. Try to get Tommy to eat something if he comes out of his room.’

“Techno!”

Techno watched as Tommy nearly fell down the stairs from shock, “What-Techno you’re here?”

The piglin-hybrid raised an eyebrow, “Tommy I live here. Y’know, with you, Wilbur, and Phil? Like a normal family does? As normal for us anyway.”

Tommy looked scandalized, “This is so fucked up. Where’s Tubbo?”

“Don’t know what you mean by that first statement so I’m not going to address it, but Tubbo’s probably helping Sam fix his irrigation system. It broke after the whole explosion thing,” A thought came to Techno, “You remember the explosion thing, right?”

“Uh,” Tommy could recall memories of explosions but he had a feeling they weren’t the ones this Techno was asking about, “Not exactly.”

**_AMNESIA??_ **

**_RANBOO ARC??_ **

**_maybe he has brain damage?_ **

Techno looked a bit worried, “Sam was showing you some redstone, specifically some TNT cannon thing, it went off and you passed out?” The piglin stepped closer to him, “Is your head feeling alright? From what Wilbur told us you weren’t the most...coherent.”

“Oh I’m fine!” Tommy lied, “Absolutely fine.”

Techno looked impassive, “Good, I guess. Don’t want you getting any stupider.”

There was an awkward silence which was weird. Techno wasn’t much for conversation, but Tommy was always happy to talk, asked to or not, so it was...uncomfortable to say the least. He noticed the tension in his younger brother’s shoulder and the slight fear in his eyes. 

“Tommy are the nightmares getting worse?” Techno asked tentatively, “I know it’s not the same, but sometimes the voices can be a bit hard on me so I can relate to what you’re going through.”

**_HEY_ **

**_We’re lovely, what are you talking about?_ **

**_TBH WE DO ANNOY YOU LOL_ **

**_sucks to sucks_ **

Tommy averted his eyes from him, “It’s nothing, Technoblade. No need to get all soft.” 

That was strange. Tommy never addressed him by his full name unless he was mocking him, “Tommy I’m not trying to be soft. I’m just concerned, y’know. Trying to listen to Phil and be a good older brother?”

**_AWWWW TECHNOSOFT_ **

**_Technobro_ **

**_Soft, soft, soft_ **

**_COMFORT ARC WHEN???_ **

Tommy recoiled as Techno said ‘brother’.  _ That  _ was definitely off, “So what if it’s nightmares? I’ll deal with them on my own. I’m 16 and soon I’ll be an adult and out of your lives so stop worrying about me, okay?”

**_EMO CHILD. EMO CHILD_ **

**_This mf is 16 of course he’s gonna be emo._ **

**_IS HE GONNA RUN AWAY???_ **

**_disrespectful child smh_ **

Techno frowned at his tone, “First off, no need to get snappy. I’m not trying to baby you, Tommy. Second of all, what do you mean ‘if’ they’re nightmares and ‘getting out of our lives’? Tommy, be straight with me. What’s going on?”

Tommy tapped his foot against the floor, “It doesn’t matter. Besides, I need to talk to Tubbo.”

“Where’s the answer to my question?” Techno refuted, “Stop trying to change the topic.”

Tommy stared- no, downright  _ glared  _ at Techno, “It’s not something I want to talk about, right now! At Least not to you! Let me talk to Tubbo and maybe I’ll maybe tell you or Phil, ok? Ender, just leave me alone.”

Tommy shot up and stormed out the house, “And stop with the ‘big brother’ shit!”

**_WHAT_ **

**_EXCUSE ME???_ **

**_bro we’re your family wtf_ **

**_technosad :[_ **

**_It’s the emo arc chat dw_ **

Techno stood there stunned. This was a lot worse than he thought.

**Chat stopped overreacting. Imagine if you were Tommy’s shoes rn. Of course he’s gonna react like that.**

**_Yeah, but it still sucks :[_ **

**_:)_ **

**_Oh shut up_ **

**_:) ranboo arc_ **

“Okay chat shut up!” Techno snapped, “What do you mean “imagine if you were in Tommy’s shoes” and why are you guys bringing up Ranboo?”

**_NO ONE TELL HIM_ **

**_Ranboo arc,,,you’ll get later,,,or never_ **

**_EEEE_ **

**_Time for the time god_ **

Techno huffed in frustration. He didn’t know he bothered asking what was going on. Chat was never a reliable source of information before, no reason for them to start being helpful now. 

**Nothing here is real. He’s lying to you. He’s lying to all of you. Nothing here is right.**

That was...unsettling, but Techno knew. Chat was just deciding to be especially annoying and unhelpful today for some reason. It was nothing. 

**_You’ll see :)_ **

\---

If Wilbur was any other man he wouldn’t be able to see the green figure nearly blending into the trees. Fortunately, Wilbur was no other man. At Least not in this world.

“What do you want, Dream?” Wilbur asked nonchalantly as he skipped a stone off the picturesly lake. He had to admit, as soul-crushingly fake and pretty this world was, it certainly was nice, “Come to make sure I’m getting my lines correct? That I’m not ruining your perfect production?”

“I’ve told you this time and time again,” X said as he emerged from the woods. Aside from the extra pairs of arms and eyes the man would have looked normal, “I’m not the same as  _ him.  _ He’s playing God, I am.”

Wilbur scoffed, “You seem not to like him. I don’t blame you or anything, but I’d like to know the story.”

“That’s not for you to know,” There was a slight edge to his voice. Wilbur knew he was crossing a line but at this point he didn’t care. 

“You say that, but here you are taking every one of my memories and making some sort of “paradise” where everything is fake and beautiful and absolutely abhorrent to live in. You know something I noticed? If you want far enough away from something and come back it’s gone. It disappears. Not just disappears from your vision but from the world.”

X stepped closer to him, “Nothing more than a chunk error in the world. Something the world around fails to “load” around you. After a couple seconds the world loads in again.”

“Yeah, but it’s still a gut punch. Everyday when I leave the house Phil and Techno just stop existing. They just stop breathing and having bodies. They’re gone.”

“They come back.”

“But that's besides the point!” Wilbur yelled, “They’re not actual people! They’re just props.”

X narrowed his eyes, “I don’t see why you’re so upset. I created this world so you could heal and finally have somewhere where you aren’t surrounded by war. Have the decency to be grateful.”

“How can I be grateful when you dragged Tommy into this mess as well?” Wilbur answered back, “How can you expect me to be grateful you’re putting him through what you’re putting through me?”

“Listen Soot, I’ve given you a world that’s so much better than the one you were living in. Sure, it’s not an exact recreation but it’s enough. You and Tommy get to live the rest of your after lives in peace. No war, no hunger, no more building cities only to tear them down. You’re both free.”

“I’m freer than a bird in a cage,” Wilbur grumbled.

“But you’ll learn to sing. Besides, Tommy will need someone to help with the adjusting process.”

“Can’t Phil and Techno help? They helped me.”

“For the sake of keeping this world in balance. They don’t remember your little freakout. I changed it so you left to pursue a music gig in another city for a while and had trouble adjusting to home after you’d been away so long. I’ll most likely do something similar with Tommy.”

Wilbur felt his stomach drop, “So we really are just your dolls, huh? At least you’re honest.”

“Just help Tommy. That’s all you do.”

“And if I don’t.”

X was silent for a moment, “You don’t want to think about what I’ll do if you try to ruin this world, Soot. You don’t want to know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Feedback and critique is welcome in the comments. Also feel free to check me out on Tumblr which is @green-cornflower and Twitter @roe_cakes. Though if you want to talk to me I recommend Tumblr.


End file.
